


The Escort

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Series: Bedannibal AUs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedelia in an inquiring mind who wants to know Hannibal's mind, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, prostitute/client au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: The Escort/Client AU fic you may have been waiting for.





	The Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me a request for a Prostitute/Client AU. I modeled this a bit after Pretty Woman bc it's one of my favorite movies and idk, it's hot.

He is surprised when she opens the door; surely he must have the wrong room. Her face is expressionless but something briefly slides across her eyes, too quickly for him to identify. She nods slightly and opens the door wider, silently welcoming him into the hotel room. The suite was astounding, a pent-house with plush carpeting and a large, untouched bed. In the corner, wine rested in a decanter.

“Please, make yourself comfortable-” she pauses, wanting to fill in a name, but realizing she doesn’t have his.

“This is your night, Bedelia” he says with a small tilt of his mouth, charm exuding from his body in waves “you can call me whatever you would like.”

He notices her body stiffen then, immune to his charisma, and she nails him with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Hannibal,” he admits, and she closes her eyes briefly and breaths.

Bedelia crosses the distance to the wine and waves him away when he attempts to pour them glasses. She offers him one as she sits next to him on the loveseat and he takes in the bouquet. It smells heavenly. Gently he touches his glass to hers and they both drink. After, he touches his hand to hers, capturing her attention. Normally, his clients were wealthy and respectful, but not so restrained. In fact, they are eager to release their inhibitions, most confessing to a cliché kink for dominance of submissiveness. He had heard from the service that she had paid the last escort in full, but only kissed her softly before the night was over. Tonight, he is determined to make sure she enjoys herself. After all, she had specially requested him, and he had never left a client unsatisfied.

“What is it that you want, Bedelia?” he questions tenderly, his eyes meeting hers.

“I want to  _see you_.”

It is not normal for Hannibal to register shock; one of the reasons he was so sought after was his ability to process the most abnormal admissions as standard and ordinary. He had worn a leather mask and ball-gag, choked a powerful executive to his near death, and broken a fraternity paddle across a WASPs ass; and that was just his casual clientele. His more serious customers were far darker in their fantasies; sometimes forcing him to take time off to recover. But Bedelia had surprised him in her request, and he can’t stop his eyes from widening.

She licks her lips and considers before continuing. “you are wearing a mask, Hannibal. I want to see who resides underneath it.”

He attempts to deflect, “and what if you don’t like who you see.”

She smiles softly.

* * *

It is hours later, after he has told her about his deceased family, and entry into escorting when the admission slips out.

“I have never been in love; that’s what makes this job so easy.” Both of their glasses have somehow been refilled and she takes a long drag from hers.

“Me neither.”

Hannibal releases a sigh then, as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and yet, he is confused.

“It is nice when someone sees us,” she fills in the silence. Hannibal notices then that her eyes have become hazy in their conversation. His patience and diligence has paid off; He has finally identified what she wants.

“And you?” he inches closer, closing the distance between them. Her face is flushed and her lips are supple, Bedelia’s breath warm on his face. His large hand cups her breast lightly, her nipples hard through the silk bloused. He has begun to smell the tangy notes of her arousal in the air. “Do you want to be seen?” When Bedelia responds, her voice is breathy and hungry.

_“Desperately.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Is there's interest in this AU, I might right a conclusion where both Hannibal and Bedelia get their needs fulfilled. If you have a prompt, send it to me on tumblr @ShadeQueenScully


End file.
